


The Next Locksmith Isn't Available for Six Hours

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Colormayfade Prompt Generator, F/M, Where are your keys?, shower scene, smut without smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Rose and John make it home from their trip. There just seems to be a problem with some keys.Final Installment of Kill it, Please!, I hope I didn't Keep You Waiting, and At Least We'll be Warm.





	The Next Locksmith Isn't Available for Six Hours

"Shhhh" John laughed as Rose half tripped over the top step of the landing. "You're going to wake the neighbors." He stopped her tumbling rucksack with his foot so she could grab it.

"You are my neighbor." Rose gave him a heated look. "And you're awake."

"I mean Ms. Blackwell the next floor down?" He rolled his eyes and dug into his pocket for his keys.

"She didn't even hear the time I accidentally broke my window." Rose gave a giggle and started unzipping her rucksack side pocket.

"When was this?" John didn't even remember that happening.

"Um, four months ago." Rose scrunched her nose up. "I think. I don't really remember. Amy and I were a little drunk." She growled at the zipper and pulled hard. "Damn it."

"What?" John already had his door opened and had unceremoniously dumped his pack inside.

"This stupid zipper won't open." She looked up at him with those blasted puppy eyes. "Help please?"

John knelt down, trying his best not to lift his arms or anything, because he was acutely aware of how much he needed a shower. Two days on a mountain with nothing but babywipes wasn't exactly sexy. He yanked hard on the zipper, and it slid open. "You're welcome." He turned to beam smugly at her, but she shoved him backwards to the floor and began to snog him senseless.

John tried to lace his hands in her hair, as she did that delightful thing with her tongue, but her messy braid prevented it. So he settled for grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. Rose pulled back with his lip between her teeth and gave him a tantalizing wink. "Shower first." She chuckled scrambling off of him.

"You are an absolute tart." He grinned, shaking his head and pushing himself to his feet. Ever since their heated first kiss in the sleeping bag, Rose had seemed dead set on teasing him to death. It was already six in the evening, and they had just made it home.

"I know." She smirked. Then she went back to rummaging in her bag. John groaned at the seemingly constant half hardon he had been forced to suffer with over the past couple of days and stepped into his flat to turn on the heat.

A loud swear from Rose brought him back out to the landing. "What's the matter?" He queried, arching an eyebrow at the furious look she was throwing between her bag and her door.

"I locked my keys." Rose huffed and pointed. "In my flat."

"What?" Oh this could not be happening right now. The plan was already in place. First they'd shower, then he was going to drag her into his flat, throw her onto his bed, and drive her as absolutely insane with desire as she had been doing to him all weekend.

"I'll just call a locksmith." Rose dug her mobile out and began typing so hard that John was afraid she'd break the glass screen.

"Sure you don't want me to try and pick it?" He didn't really know how to do that, but if it meant getting her clean and back in his arms he'd sure learn.

"I'm sure." She waved her hand at him, raising her phone to her ear. "Go shower. I'll text you when I'm in."

John warred with himself over dragging her into his flat, but it really wouldn't do if she was occupied when the locksmith showed up. "If you're sure...." he gave her a long look.

"Hi, my name is Rose. So sorry to call this late, but I'm in kind of a bind." She waved at him again with a promising smile.

Okay, he needed to change the sheets anyways. John closed the door behind him and made a beeline for the bedroom. It was still a bit chilly, as he stripped out of his clothes and tossed them in the hamper, but the heater was quickly fixing that. In a flash, he stripped his week old sheets off the bed, replaced them with clean ones from the closet, and ducked into his bathroom.

The three day scruff he was sporting took him back a bit. Rose didn't seem to mind it, but he preferred to be clean shaven. Most men stuck to the disposable razors these days, but John was more of a traditionalist. He had yet to find some factory made razor that delivered as close a shave as his straight razor did. Sure, it took more time, but it was worth it. He lathered up his shaving soap, and went to work slowly scraping away the coarse stubble. There was a thud from the hall, but his phone sat silent on the counter. The locksmith must have arrived. John shrugged and continued with his task and brushed his teeth.

Once that was finished, he turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm. Once it was at a satisfactory temperature he stepped in and pulled the curtain closed. It felt amazing to wash the sweat and grim from his skin. John didn't have much hair, but he scrubbed it free of and sweat and dirt anyways. With that rinsed out, he turned to face the spray of water before scooping up his wash cloth and beginning to scrub his chest.

Something cold and soft traced up his back, and he jumped at the sudden sensation. "The only open locksmith." Rose's voice was directly behind him. "Isn't available for another six hours." Her hands rubbed up his spine. "Mind if I use your shower while I wait?"

"Seeing as you're already in here." John sighed at the feeling of her touching his bare skin. "It would be rude to say no." He started to turn, but her hands came around to take the cloth from his fingers.

Rose rubbed it in circles around his chest angling lower, but avoiding the area that was once again reacting to her proximity. He braced one hand on the wall, and didn't even bother stifling the groan when she pressed her bare chest against his back. The sensation was gone in an instant, as she pulled away to sensually rub at his tense muscles. "All clean." She mused, pulling at his arm. "My turn."

John turned, but she was facing away from him. Her braid was already loosed, and the water from the shower was soaking her hair. She teased her fingers through it with one hand and passed him the cloth with the other.

She was curvier than he remembered from the one time he'd seen her in a workout bra and panties, or maybe it was just the first time he'd actually taken the moment to look. He took his time, analyzing ever dip and edge of her body was he trailed soap along her skin. Their charged kisses and filthy teases in the dark were a turn on, but this was without a doubt the most arousing thing he'd ever experienced.

"You're unusually quiet." Rose hummed, looking back at him as his hands came around to brush her stomach. Her eyes were half lidded, and he hoped that flush in her cheeks wasn't just from the water.

"I'm simply admiring the view." John grinned back. He was careful to keep his touch just as courteous of her own sensitive areas as she had been for him. When his hands washed over her hip bones, her fingers closed over his.

"I'll do that." She sighed and pulled the cloth from his hand with her other. She kept his hand flush across her abdomen as she took her time getting clean. John wanted nothing more than to lean forward and peer down over her shoulder, but he hadn't been granted that permission. Besides, she hadn't looked around at him either.

"I'm going to grab you a towel." John murmured in her ear. Rose smelled like him, and it was glorious. He hadn't even taken her to bed, and yet every square inch of her body was bathed in his scent.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his own waist and headed for the linen closet to fetch her two. With an afterthought, he grabbed his favorite night shirt for Rose to wear. When he returned, the water was off, and he passed the towels around the shower curtain. "I'll be in my room."

Some part of him wondered if she was feeling as suddenly nervous as she was. John was far from a virgin, but there was a sudden feeling of intimacy here that had turned their lustful fire from the mountainside into a slow burning heat. It was like comparing a wildfire to a lava flow. One was intense but left destruction in its wake. The other burned hotter, but left behind breathtaking beauty.

He drew a deep breath, grabbed distractedly for a pair of boxers, and set his alarm clock just in case. Then he laid back on the bed and patiently waited for her to emerge. His body was not relaxing anytime soon, however, as it was still standing at attention from the thought of her merely one door away.

That door opened, and he looked over. John had seen her in bra and panties, in a pair of tight pants and heels, and even wearing a flannel shirt bathed in the light of sunrise. Yet, the way Rose looked in his shirt, framed by the bathroom light, with her damp hair loose around her face, he found he was wrapped around those cute little manicured fingers. "You look beautiful."

She didn't respond with words. Instead she crossed to his bed and climbed up to kneel on the blankets. "I called the locksmith back and told him not to come until tomorrow morning."

John pushed himself up and chuckled. "You didn't ask if you could stay the night." The look of shock in her eyes was adorable. "But I don't mind on bit if you do." He slipped his finger into the damp strands of hair on the side of her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

She responded instantly, draping her arms over his shoulders and pulling him down so he was hovering over her. John groaned as one of her deliciously flexible legs curled around his hips and pulled him down until the wet heat from her curls pressed against the thin material of his boxers. With one hand, he turned off the lamp beside his bed and gave into her skin.

John was late to class the next morning, but was it really his fault that she looked so tempting sitting on his kitchen counter when he was trying to get dressed, wearing nothing but his leather jacket and a smile?


End file.
